paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cathryn
She my 2 mine oc WOlf/husky/Newfoundland mix She belongs to shimmering wofie and she in tundras fanon don't edit wknowing out my me know shes a big step sister to Koby and moby and Isabella She's in 1 gen Bio She was a few days old when her mom died she was in a pet shelter then she got addopted by ryder then a few months later she was pup_napped by her dad she was aboused by him then wehen she was a pre_teen she ran away from him she was walking on the sreet then she was hit by a car she lost her back left leg then she finds the paw patrol again then she was walking one day and a huge surprise she finds her little step brothers Koby and moby she was so happy an they were teens and koby run into a fire cathryn and moby were crushed Fot There brothrs death. But when she and moby gets older they find there little sister Isabella (more to come) Appreciated She is gray with 1 blue ( left) eye and 1 brown (right) eye and on her left eye sh has a scare on it she has 3 legs her (back left leg) she has 1 floppy ear (left but she has bit macks on it) and 1 purket ear (right) as a teen she has a fur tufe covering her (left) eye and a blue strike in her tufe Uniform Its all light blue and her pup_pack Is light blue and glows in the dark Tools (Coming soon) Tag (Coming soon) Personality very shy and tender_heared she kind and sweet she can be really sassy and snappy tho if you get her mad and she is REALLY hyper and really sinsitive to. She's all so A real big tomboy she HATES bows and makeup she will be really protetctive Over her friends She has a huge heart for lots of pups and she will be goffy but she has lots of brake downs and she crys a lot because of her past but she calms after awhile she loves hugs and cuddles but she´ll be subbern but she with have a moment that she snapps at anyone. But she will feel guilty after awhile..but she is a sweetheart Trivia In America the name cathryn means "innocent" in German cathryn means "pure" She has a HUGE crush on Alphonse She was abused by her dad when she was a little pup to a per_teen (but she ran away from him) She LOVES watching anything meant for yonger kids She is a seeing_eye_dog (for her bros) She is a tomboy She loves fluffy and shiney things She has ADHD and ADD She does't eat much She is tarified of blood,shots,some bugs,her dad,fire and bullies. Her brith day is oct/8 (same day as my b_day) She has no trannie You msy make one Later she finds her little bros Koby and moby She doesn't have much of a Appetite for eating When she as her puppies she's way to Protective She and. Moby know about isabella has a crush on tails from sonic. She teases moby about his crush and Isabella (when she gets one) She had a x_boyfriend She carries a stuffed pup (named after her mom) he is a unknown mix breed thats gray with blue eyes and .pink coller. Her mom is a wolf/Newfoundland mix er dad is a husky. Voise's Pup: Skye jackson Voise Of "zuri" from jessie Teen: Adult: Singing; friends Just ask if you what your oc's to be friend with her Family Alphonse Bf/mate Koby little bro past away moby little bro live Unknown mom past away Unknown dad past away Unknown step mom live Isabella little sister live Crush After hanging out with Alphonse For a while she starts liking him and the 2 start dating Story's by me Story's by others Callod Story's Song's by me Song's by others Gallery Category:Females Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Pups Category:Pipthepuplover pup Category:Heterochromia Category:Puppies Category:Bisexual Pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Shy Characters Category:Hyper Category:First gen Category:Older sister Category:Mixed Breed